Keisuke Terasaki
Keisuke Terasaki is the deputy general manager of the Development Administration and Support Division and a director of Monolith Soft and Nd Cube. He was a producer at Nintendo SPD. He joined Nintendo in April 1988. Earlier in his career, he helped supervise the Fire Emblem series and Rare, but he later worked under Kensuke Tanabe in managing the production of games at Nintendo SPD, significantly with Western partners. He has also worked on most localizations of Western games into Japanese. Game Works * ''Famicom Tantei Club Part II: Ushiro ni Tatsu Shōjo'' (1989) - Assistant * ''Solar Striker'' (1990) - Director * ''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light'' (1990) - Director * ''Metroid II: Return of Samus'' (1991) - Debugger * ''Fire Emblem Gaiden'' (1992) - Supervisor * ''Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins'' (1992) - Testing Player * ''Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem'' (1994) - Supervisor * ''Wario Land: Super Mario Land 3'' (1994) - Testing Player * ''Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War'' (1996) - Super Advisor * ''Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' (1996) - Nintendo Co., Ltd. * ''Blast Corps'' (1997) - NCL Staff * ''GoldenEye 007'' (1997) - NCL Staff, Translation * ''Banjo-Kazooie'' (1998) - Word Swooping * ''Perfect Dark'' (2000) - NCL Staff * ''Super Mario Sunshine'' (2002) - Debug Support * ''Star Fox Adventures'' (2002) - NCL Progress Supervision * ''Donkey Kong Country'' (GBA) (2002) - NCL Project Management * ''Donkey Kong Country 2'' (GBA) (2004) - NCL Project Management * ''Mario Pinball Land'' (2004) - Supervisor * ''Chibi-Robo!: Plug into Adventure'' (2005) - Project Management * ''Battalion Wars'' (2005) - Supervisor, Japanese Localization * ''Metroid Prime Pinball'' (2005) - Supervisor * ''Donkey Kong Country 3'' (GBA) (2005) - NCL Project Management * ''Mother 3'' (2006) - Producer * bit Generations series (2006) - Project Management * ''Mario vs. Donkey Kong 2: March of the Minis'' (2006) - Project Management * ''Custom Robo Arena'' (2006) - Project Management * ''Excite Truck'' (2006) - Producer * ''Super Paper Mario'' (2007) - Project Management * ''Chibi-Robo!: Park Patrol'' (2007) - Project Management * ''Battalion Wars 2'' (2007) - Producer, Japanese Localization * ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (2008) - Producer * ''Mystery Case Files: MillionHeir'' (2008) - Supervisor * Art Style series (2008) - Project Management * ''Bonsai Barber'' (2009) - Producer * ''Excitebots: Trick Racing'' (2009) - Producer * Okaeri! Chibi Robo! Happy Richie Dai Souji (2009) - Project Management * Art Academy (2009) - Producer, Japanese Localization * ''Eco Shooter: Plant 530'' (2009) - Project Management * ''Trajectile'' (2009) - Project Management * ''A Kappa's Trail'' (2009) - Project Management * ''Starship Defense'' (2009) - Project Management * ''X-Scape'' (2010) - Project Management * Art Academy (Retail Version) (2010) - Producer, Japanese Localization * [[Mario vs. Donkey Kong: Mini-Land Mayhem!|''Mario vs. Donkey Kong: Mini-Land Mayhem!]] (2010) - Project Management * [[Fluidity|''Fluidity]] (2010) - Supervisor * ''Pilotwings Resort'' (2011) - Producer * ''Mystery Case Files: The Malgrave Incident'' (2011) - Supervisor * ''Pushmo'' (2011) - Producer * [[Art Academy: Lessons for Everyone!|''Art Academy: Lessons for Everyone!]] (2012) - Producer, Japanese Localization * [[Crashmo|''Crashmo]] (2012) - Producer * ''Paper Mario: Sticker Star'' (2012) - Project Management * ''SiNG Party'' (2012) - Supervisor * ''Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon'' (2013) - Project Management * ''Donkey Kong Country Returns 3D'' (2013) - Producer * ''Pokémon Art Academy'' (2014) - Producer * [[BOXBOY!|''BOXBOY!]] (2015) - Producer * [[Kirby and the Rainbow Curse|''Kirby and the Rainbow Curse]] (2015) - Progress Management * ''Xenoblade Chronicles 3D'' (2015) - Producer * ''Yoshi's Woolly World'' (2015) - Project Management * ''Picross 3D: Round 2'' (2015) - Producer * [[BOXBOXBOY!|''BOXBOXBOY!]] (2016) - Producer * [[Mini Mario & Friends: amiibo Challenge|''Mini Mario & Friends: amiibo Challenge]] (2016) - Supervisor * ''Metroid Prime: Federation Force'' (2016) - Project Management * ''Paper Mario: Color Splash'''' (2016) -'' General Producer * ''Mario Party: Star Rush'' (2016) - Producer * Poochy & Yoshi's Woolly World (2017) - Project Management * [[Bye-Bye! BOXBOY!|''Bye-Bye! BOXBOY!]] (2017) - Producer * [[Mario Sports Superstars|''Mario Sports Superstars]] (2017) - Producer * ''Ever Oasis'' (2017) - Producer * ''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga + Bowser's Minions'' (2017) - Producer * ''Style Savvy: Styling Star'' (2017) - Senior Producer * ''Mario Party: The Top 100'' (2017) - Producer * ''Xenoblade Chronicles 2'' (2017) - General Producer * ''Bayonetta 2'' (Switch) (2018) - Senior Producer * ''Mario Tennis Aces'' (2018) - Producer * ''WarioWare Gold'' (2018) - Project Management * ''Super Mario Party'' (2018) - Producer * ''Luigi's Mansion'' (3DS) (2018) - Project Management * ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' (2018) - Project Management * Mario & Luigi: Bowser’s Inside Story + Bowser Jr.’s Journey (2018) - Producer * ''Kirby's Extra Epic Yarn'' (2019) - Producer * ''Luigi's Mansion 3'' (2019) - Project Management * ''The Stretchers'' (2019) - Producer Special Thanks * ''Balloon Kid'' (1990) * ''Battle Clash'' (1992) (Japanese Version) * ''Super Metroid'' (1994) * ''Snoopy Concert'' (1995) * ''Mario's Tennis'' (1995) * ''Galactic Pinball'' (1995) * ''Teleroboxer'' (1995) * ''Diddy Kong Racing'' (1997) * ''Pokémon Stadium'' (1999) * ''Jet Force Gemini'' (1999) * ''Donkey Kong 64'''' (1999) * [[Mickey's Speedway USA|''Mickey's Speedway USA]] (2000) * ''Banjo-Tooie'' (2000) (Japanese Version) * ''Conker's Bad Fur Day'' (2001) * ''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' (2001) (Original Game Staff) * ''Disney's Magical Quest starring Mickey and Minnie'' (2002) * ''Disney's Magical Mirror Starring Mickey Mouse'' (2002) * ''Mario vs. Donkey Kong'' (2004) * ''Star Fox: Assault'' (2005) * ''bit Generations: Digidrive'' (2006) * ''Excitebike: World Rally'' (2009) * ''Donkey Kong Country Returns'' (2010) * ''Crosswords Plus'' (2012) * ''Lego City: Undercover'' (2013) * ''Lego City Undercover: The Chase Begins'' (2013) * Trine 2: Director's Cut (Japanese Localization) (2014) * ''Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze'' (2014) * ''Pushmo World'' (2014) * ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U'' (2014) * ''Fatal Frame: Maiden of Black Water'' (2014) * ''Mario vs. Donkey Kong: Tipping Stars'' (2015) * ''The Swapper'' (Japanese Localization) (2015) * ''Xenoblade Chronicles X'' (2015) * ''Stretchmo'' (2015) * ''Skylanders: Superchargers'' (2015) * ''Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games'' (2016) * ''Dillon's Dead-Heat Breakers'' (2018) * ''Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze'' (Switch) (2018) Interviews * Iwata Asks: Art Academy: Lessons for Everyone Category:Nintendo people Category:Producers